


Tiny Fangs

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AU, Biting, Blood, Fluff, I didn’t mean for it to get so spicy, Kissing, M/M, Vampire AU, blood-sucking, but I know y’all like spice don’t ya, enjoy~, i really didnt, it gets spicy, my hand literally slipped on this one, neck biting, neck kisses, nom nom, soft, tfw your human boyfriend acts more like a vampire than you do and you’re a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Kaito wakes up one morning, unusually hungry.So Gakupo gets him a nice, fresh meal.
Relationships: Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Tiny Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> This gets.. Spicy.
> 
> Please excuse my 2am writing, it’s usually worse than my 3am writing which I normally do.

Kaito shifted his weight. His head was foggy, and the world slurred together like thin clouds stretching across the sky. A light his eyes, causing them to flicker open, rolling around to get to his senses quicker. Glancing at the window, the sun was out, billowing curtains parting ever so slightly when the wind blew to let beams of sunlight bore into his delicate skin. With a harsh hiss, Kaito reached a hand up, and opted to bury himself in the various blankets of all shapes and sizes which laid on the bed along with him. 

However, he wasn’t the only person using the blankets. 

Grumbling as Kaito coiled himself in many layers of fabric to hide from the sun, Gakupo rubbed his eyes. The purple-haired man had already been up for a long while, but had been dozing off a little. The jarring action of random sheets being torn off his body, leaving his skin exposed to the cool air, wasn’t helping him fall back asleep. 

“Kaito…” Gakupo huffed, trying to tug back some of the blankets. “Stop stealing the sheets.”

“Mmnh…” the blue man whimpered pathetically. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” 

“Sun…”

It took a moment before Gakupo realized what he meant. Having been dating the smaller man for such a long period of time, it was easy to forget that Kaito was a vampire. He had thought that he pinned the curtains closed last night, but the light burning in through the window was enough to deny that thought. Wordlessly, Gakupo patted the ball of sheets, sliding out of bed. With a smooth moment, he pushed a few pins into both the curtains, successfully keeping them shut to block the sun. 

“It’s all clear.” Gakupo confirmed, hearing a small ‘thank you’ from behind him. 

Kaito emerged from the sheets, like a great butterfly does from its cocoon. His Navy blue hair glistened in the dim light, it’s slightly ragged appearance courtesy of him just waking up. Gakupo’s eyes softened as they laid gaze upon Kaito’s beautiful form. He could never be sure if it was because his partner was quite literally magical, or if he was madly in love that made Kaito look so magnificent. Perhaps it was both.

“Have I mentioned that you look… Absolutely beautiful…?” When Gakupo stared at his lover, he could feel millions of undescribed, unknown emotions blossom up from his chest. This feeling, simply put, was nothing but raw love. “Like. A lot.”

“And…” Kaito’s face burned a deep red, life burning brightly in his eyes. “You’re uh… Soft!”

“I’m… Soft?”

“...Yes.” 

There was a moment of complete silence, Kaito’s mouth open in a wide smile. Tiny fangs, sharply tapered at the tips, could be seen. Gakupo clutched the front of his shirt with one hand, and hid his face with the other. The cute factor of Kaito was a little bit overwhelming at times. 

This made the other worry, however, his smile fading in concern.

“D-Did I say something bad-?” Kaito fretted, his hands shaking nervously. “Oh. You didn’t like being called soft…? I d-didn’t know, I’m sorry, I-“ 

“No, Kaito, I-“ Gakupo attempted to clarify the motion he had made, but was cut off by incoherent apologizes and watering eyes. The concerned sputtering from the nervous vampire was only halted when Gakupo lunged forwards, and pressed a warm kiss on his lips. With a slight shiver, they both calmed down, parting from the kiss in silence. Kaito looked down at Gakupo’s neck. He felt a bit hungry. 

“I’m soft, mmm..?” He asked again. Kaito blinked curiously, and nodded, Gakupo’s response being a joyous smile. “How sweet…” 

There were a few additional moments of silence between them, before Kaito spoke up. 

“Thanks for pinning the curtains… I was worried I’d get another sunburn…” His voice was soothed, and gentle. The other’s shoulders visibly relaxed at that statement, letting them both just calm down. 

“It’s no problem. Can’t let you get hurt on my watch, alright?” Gakupo grinned as Kaito leaned heavily into his warmth. His protective side was exactly what Kaito needed; not too protective, while being just protective enough to prevent Kaito from accidentially doing dumb things that happen to damage him. 

But, with a soft sigh, he changed the subject. 

“I’m hungry…”

Without much of a verbal reply to say, the lavender-haired man felt a small peck on his cheek. Taking a moment to think, he tenderly grasped one of Kaito’s delicate hands, pulled him up to his feet, and out of bed. Almost as if guiding him in a dance, Gakupo walked with him out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen and living room. There, too, did the curtains shield the smaller man from the sun, letting him part from Gakupo’s side, and take a seat on the couch, plopping himself down neatly atop a cushion. He watched his beloved dancing samurai pull out various items from the fridge, random things he was feeling like using for a morning soup, it seemed. While Kaito rarely ate solid food, he would always be willing to try some, even if it did little to nourish his special needs. 

However, his eyebrows shot up as Gakupo opened the freezer, pulling out a pint of vanilla ice cream. He could feel the dopamine in his body increasing as he watched each little movement that Gakupo made, which slowly led up to him walking out with a bowl, and placing it delicately in Kaito’s lap.

“Ahh!” Kaito exclaimed, his eyes brighter than the full moon at night. “You didn’t have to…”

Gakupo shrugged with a grin. 

“I couldn’t help it” he laughed warmly. “Besides, you need to eat anyway, you barely get much to eat...” Kaito earned a light kiss on the forehead before Gakupo turned briskly around and sprinted to the pot which was boiling over. Kaito heard him spit out a string of swears, cussing off the water with his life. Nervously, he bit his lip with one of his little fangs, averting his gaze from his beloved. Right from where he was sitting, he had the absolute perfect sight of Gakupo’s strong neck. He could practically see his pulse, and the muscle at the base was strong, and toned. 

He was definitely an attractive man, to say the least. 

Having been trapped in a mild daze, Kaito snapped back to reality as he heard a lid get placed on to the soup pot once again. He blinked, only to see Gakupo leaning against the fridge with a cocky smile, peering at the man who laid on the couch. 

“Admiring the view~?”

“I’m-!” The gall Gakupo had. It was impressive, truly, and with only three words, Kaito had lost all composure. “Maybe…”

“I’m flattered, really… But, if you don’t eat your ice cream, it’ll melt. Though, you like melted ice cream, so I guess that shouldn’t be too much of a problem..” he was still right, however, and Kaito started to eat his ice cream, bit by bit. By the time he had managed to finish his bowl, Gakupo had already cooked and eaten his own soup, kindly taking his lover’s bowl to the kitchen when he noticed how spacey he was. 

Gakupo’s brows furrowed as he crossed his strong arms, staring at the blue-haired man with some level of concern. Despite not being very bright of a person, Kaito wasn’t usually this spaced out, even when he would cook with some garlic, or go out into the sunlight, leaving him in the shade. 

“Kaito?” No reply. Only a blank look directly into his eyes. “Kaito? Love?”

“Mmm..?”

“You said you were hungry, right…?”

“Yeah…” His tone of voice was flat. Flatter than his singing when he had gotten no sleep and was being expected to sing a swing song. Gakupo grimaced. He had just eaten ice cream, and a decent amount, too. Surely this meant…

“Do you mean… That type of hungry…?”

A nod was his answer. 

“Blood-hungry…?”

Another nod. 

“I see…”

Gakupo leaned over to the small vampire, cupping his cheek in his palm. The other leaned into that hand, and closed his eyes to embrace the feeling wholly.

“Would you like me to…?”

“Please..” the reply was barely a whisper, but an eager one indeed. 

Without needing much further instruction, Gakupo leaned forwards, smothering Kaito in a plethora of kisses. The other bit his bottom lip, eyes focusing on Gakupo’s fine neck. He could feel himself slowly leaning back, the couch beneath him, and his lavender-haired lover above him. Rough hands carded through his lush hair, ruffling up the already unkempt mop into a pleasant blue frizz of hair. Kaito could smell him vividly. He could truly smell his blood, like molten iron. 

“Mmhmnhh…” Kaito whimpered with a happy smile. His hands grasped at the back of Gakupo’s shirt, holding onto the samurai above him for some semblance of grounding. The vampire’s breathing intensified with each passing moment, and his eyes began to blaze with energy. He could feel Gakupo’s moist, luscious lips slowly trailing down, further from his face, further from his lips, and chin, and stopping at his untouched neck. He felt the other pull away his scarf to expose his peachy skin, which Gakupo pulled at with his teeth, released, then kissed the red spot he had made. With a smooth movement of his hands, he affectionately caressed Kaito’s delicate clavicle. 

“H-How is it that y-you’re more alluring than me... I’m a vampire, it’s my thing...”

“What can I say, you’re beautiful enough to entrance even me... That’s no little feat...”

The vampire let out a breathy noise, feeling rough teeth on his neck caused him to latch onto Gakupo for dear life, his senses tingling. He could feel the other’s chest vibrate, a warm chuckle bubbling up from deep inside. Kaito’s head rested snugly against the other’s shoulder, making him able to smell his beloved’s coppery blood in his neck. 

Kaito was beginning to sweat profusely, his face burning up like a bonfire while he attempted to suppress the noises and squeaks he made whenever Gakupo cherished him like so. 

“Y-Yknow, normally the…. V-Vampire is the one that-“ Kaito shivered, gasping as Gakupo nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He wasn’t able to finish that statement, but there was little need, as his bloodlust was finally beginning to rise up in his stomach. Kaito opened his mouth, fangs enlarging just a little bit as he prepared to bite down. Gakupo noticed, earning a small grin. Desperately, the vampire pulled roughly at Gakupo’s clothing to rid it from the way. With one last little nip on his neck, Kaito’s abnormally strong jaw clamped down, making the other yell out, his voice slightly shocked yet still filled with great warmth as he scooped Kaito up, placing him in a sitting position on his lap. 

“A-Ahh...” Gakupo cooed, a few tears welling up in his eyes from the little sharp fangs which punctured his skin. Tilting his head, Gakupo let Kaito have all the room he needed as the vampire buzzed with life, lapping up every drop of precious blood he could manage. His hands absentmindedly rubbed at Vampire’s back, encouraging him to keep going if he need be. 

“There we go... That’s good…” Gakupo smiled as he watched. Bit by bit, he got slightly lightheaded as his blood was consumed by the supernatural being atop him. 

He watched kindly as Kaito engorged himself with his breakfast, relishing every last drop. Gakupo could feel his slick tongue expertly catch every drop that tried to escape. In due time, however, the wound ceased giving, and the small vampire leaned contentedly against his lover with a full stomach and a tranquil smile. Gakupo blinked a few times, taking a beat or two to rest before opting to look down at Kaito.

“You full..?” He asked in a drowsy tone, being a little weak after the whole ordeal. 

“Mmmhm..” Kaito cooed, occasionally lapping around the wound area, as plenty of his skin still had remnants of blood on it. 

“Good..” Gakupo whispered, slowly leaning back, going into a laying position on the couch. Kaito laid, perched on top of his beloved, listening to the warm heartbeat he loved so much. 

“Say, did we have anything to do today...?”

“No, luckily...”

“Mmm..”

Gakupo felt a drowsiness take him over, something which was normal to him after Kaito fed. It was due to the blood loss, he would logically assume.

“Hey, babe?”

“Mmm…?”

“I love you…”

Kaito perked at that statement, and his hair fluffed up happily. His sapphire eyes were always full of life whenever he was full. And Gakupo loves seeing that life return. 

“I love you too, my Samurai…”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated~
> 
> Plus I love talking to you guys aaaaa,,,


End file.
